


Paradise

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I love this couple, Just a drabble, M/M, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: Sicheng learns a new word; Taeyong brakes it down for him.





	Paradise

Taeyong sat on the couch as Sicheng laid on the floor going through his Korean 2 book. He was working really hard to learn the language quickly and be able to communicate with his friends- or more like Taeyong’s friends. Taeyong knew how much Sicheng wanted to make his own his friends, that’s why he had taken the responsibility to help the boy whenever he needed it. To see Sicheng walking around campus without Taeyong by his side was like not seeing Hansol and Yuta making out in every corner of the campus. Ever since Sicheng arrived in Korea, Taeyong had taken the boy under his wings, showing him around the city, introducing him to his friends, and teaching him everything he needed to know to get around easily. The reason as to why he had done it was because Sicheng was just naturally cute, and it just happened to be Taeyong’s weakness. But that wasn’t the only reason why. The moment Taeyong laid his eyes in Sicheng, he had fallen for the boy. There was something about Sicheng that made Taeyong’s insides go crazy whenever the boy smiled or did something cute- which was all the time. Taeyong was deep in thought when Sicheng’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Sorry, what was that?” –Sicheng let out a small giggle before speaking once again.

“I asked, what does ‘paradise’ mean?”

“Paradise? Why do you ask?”

“I heard Ten hyung tell Johnny hyung that he felt in paradise when he smiled.”

Taeyong grimaced at Sicheng’s words. Ten and Johnny were always saying things like that, that it wasn’t even a surprise it came from Ten, but either way, he couldn’t help but feel like he could throw up anytime. At least they weren’t like Yuta and Hansol who were very open about their sexual activities, it was a miracle that they kept from speaking about it whenever Sicheng was around; Taeyong didn’t know how he could explain that to Sicheng.

“Paradise is an ideal place… you can say that it’s a place where everything that makes you happy is there…”

“Ah~ hyung, do you have a place like that?”

“I do, my paradise would be somewhere where everything is clean and cute things coexist together… Sicheng-ah, do you have an ideal place.”

“Yes, in my paradise, it’s like an ice cream world, with every flavor that exists. There’s also the person I love the most.”

“Really? The person you love the most? Who would that be?”

“You…”

“What?”

“The person I love the most is you. Whenever you’re around, I feel happy. You take care of me, you help me study, and buy me ice cream all the time. Whenever you’re around, I feel safe. That’s why you are the person I love the most.”

“I must be a great friend…”

“You’re not a friend… I really like hyung, not like a friend. I like you the way Ten and Johnny hyung like each other.”

Taeyong stood from the couch and sat next to Sicheng on the floor.

“Do you really mean it?”

“Mhh~ hyung, you’re not mad? Yuta hyung told me it was alright to feel like this, but I can’t help to feel scared.”

“Sicheng-ah, it’s alright for you to feel this way, honestly, I also feel like you.”

“Really?”

“Of course~ I really hate it when the others hug you, I hate it when you smile at someone else that isn’t me or when you ask someone else for help instead of asking me.”

“So, you hate me…?”

“No! You’re not getting my point… I love to see you smile; whenever you smile, my heart skips a beat. I love to watch you when you sleep, and I love that you always come to me when you can’t sleep. More than anything, I love it when your eyes shine every time we go for ice cream. Do you really think I would spend half of my allowance buying ice cream for someone? You’re the only person I would buy ice cream for. I could go bankrupt just to see that glow in your eyes every day.”

“Does that mean I can choose two ice creams instead of one?”

“That’s not what I meant… but if that’s what you want, then let it be.”

“Really?”

“Of course, but with one condition.”

“What is it?”

“That you don’t smile at others the way you do with me.”

Sicheng gave a small nod before crawling up the couch next to Taeyong and wrapping his arms around him. Taeyong and Sicheng’s eyes met before exchanging smiles. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Sicheng and pulled him closer to him.

“Sicheng-ah, you’re my paradise.”

“You’re my paradise too.”


End file.
